Welcome to the Iron Fist High School
by ExcellaFan
Summary: Mason is new to this private school. How will he make it through it? With guys picking fights, and girls crawling all over him? Will the teachers knock him down? Or boost him up? Find out Mason's fate in this story. Who will he end up with in the end? Or will he even make it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes I used myself as the main character. No, I am not actually like how I portray myself in the story. Yes, this is only the intro. And yes, I used Lili because she is my favorite character. You will meet my other favorite character next. Then my third. Okay so basically I love all the characters. Except for Feng -.- always beats me in TTT2 ._.

Mason walks into his new school with a sigh. "Do I really have to go to... Go to.. What's this place called again?" He looks around for a school banner, or sign. Finally he sees a brightly painted wall with the words "Senior High for the Gifted" he suddenly becomes extremely puzzled. "Gifted? I was failing in my old school.." He says in his thoughts. He sees a girl in the hallway. She had golden hair that went past her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark blue. She frantically wipes her snow white dress. "That damn Asuka! Does she know how much this dress cost?!" She yells aloud.

"Excuse me!" Mason calls to her. "Huh? And just who are you?" She says in an annoyed tone. Mason rolls his eyes "Should've guessed. Another stuck up rich kid." "Well?" She says crossing her arms. "Oh yes! Dearly sorry miss. What is this school? It says for the gifted, but I was failing in my old school. I'm extremely confused." He says in a confused voice. She sends a quick kick for his head. He blocks it with his arm. A slight smirk appears on her face. "You do belong in this school. This is the gifted school for kids with amazing martial arts abilities. Welcome. To the Senior High for the Gifted. Or, as some of us students like to call it. Welcome, to the Iron Fist High School."


	2. Chapter 2

Mason listens to the boring lecture from his teacher, Heihachi, about the way he kicks. "You dumb fool! You bend your knee inwards not sideways!" Mason makes another attempt to kick, but again fails. "No! No it's all wr- what are you staring at?" Heihachi looks on the direction of Mason's eyes. He sees a brunette girl wearing round glasses, her hair in two braids. She sends a crushing elbow into her sparring partner, only to be followed up with by a sharp roundhouse kick. Her pink haired partner falls to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" She yells. "Sorry! I must have sent the kick harder than I thought!" The brunette says. "You think?" The pink haired girl laughs. "Julia! Alisa! Come here." Heihachi yells.

The two girls walk in his direction and bow. "Yes Mr. Heihachi?" They say simultaneously. "This is Mason, he is a new student. He uses the same style as Anna Williams. Alisa, you have fought with Anna and Nina both many times, could you please teach him how to kick properly?" "Why not get Anna to do it?" "Anna and Nina are unavailable at the moment, now do it!" Alisa groans, she walks to Mason. "When you kick. Have your knee bent slightly in. If you have trouble with that, simply send the kick faster than usual." Mason does as she says, and fails again. "Mr. Heihachi. He needs Anna's help. I cannot help him for his technique and form is much too different than hers." Alisa says. "Fine. Mason, you and Anna will meet after school today."

Mason is shocked that he now has plans for the evening but doesn't protest. He simply changes and heads for his next class. After school, he heads for the gym. He sees a brunette standing waiting for him, beside a blonde. "Hello, you must be Anna and Nina I presume?" He says bowing. "No need to bow. We are here to teach you to kick, and to kick only." Nina says. "Oh Nina, don't be so mean to him! We could do more than that if you'd like~" Anna says and winks at Mason. This makes Mason blush, and Anna already knows how she's going to have fun this evening. After a few hours of practicing, Mason finally learns to kick and punch properly. "Good. Now give me twenty push ups." Anna says.

Mason, of course, doesn't protest. He gets into position. "Wait." Anna walks over to him and sits on his back. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I want to make this a challenge." She says chuckling. Mason does the twenty push ups with ease, Anna having no effect on his abilities. "Good. You are free to leave now." Mason bows and gets changed. He leaves the school and sets off for home. Anna smiles slyly. "A shy boy, but he has a great figure. Maybe this year won't be that bad after all~"

A/N: Im really liking this story so far :) I hope you guys do too :) who do you guys think Mason should date? Go ahead and tell me in your reviews :)


End file.
